Ya Ampun Kau,
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: Gakushuu sudah cukup shock dengan pernikahan dadakan ayahnya, sekarang ia harus ketemu sama orang dari anime lain? apakah ia kuat melewati hari-harinya? [SLOW UPDATE]
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya ketemu juga ide buat sequel "Ya Ampun Pak,"

Kali ini fic nya bukan Cuma Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, tapi crossover dengan…..

BUNGOU STRAY DOGS!

WARNING : OOC, Typo, HUMOR GARING, tidak sesuai EYD, Sudut pandang gonta-ganti (mungkin), beberapa warning-waning lainnya, dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu & Bungou Stray Dogs bukan buatan saya,

Bagi yang merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri di pojok kiri atas~

.

.

.

.

Setelah pernikahan Gakuho dan Isogai yang membuat lelah jiwa raga seorang Asano Gakushuu, pada akhirnya ia juga bisa istirahat di rumahnya pada malam hari.

Gakushuu membersihkan diri, kemudian ke kamarnya untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya yang dapat menenangkan pikirannya.

Belajar.

Walau seharusnya pelajaran sudah habis, ia tetap belajar walau itu materi untuk anak SMA. Dan kalau Shuu sudah belajar ya….. lupa waktu.

Pukul 11 malam.

Shuu tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Ada suara berisik yang keluar dari kamar ayahnya. Seperti suara…. Ngeden? Atau orang kehabisan nafas? Suara ngos ngos an?

Shuu mencoba untuk mengabaikan suara suara itu, tetapi semakin lama, bukanya memelan malah menjadi semakin keras dan keras seiring berjalannya waktu. Keluarlah perempatan di dahi Shuu.

"Gakuho!" terdengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil nama ayahnya. Shuu menggertakkan giginya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar ayahnya, mendobraknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan di depanya.

Ayahnya menindih seorang Isogai.

"Maaf mengganggu," kata sang pemuda berambut oranye kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi dari situ dengan muka pucat.

"Mataku dan otakku sudah tidak suci lagi," katanya dengan muka horror. Ia berjalan lemas ke kamarnya, kemudian mengambil dompet dan ponsel, lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Diluar, hawa dingin menyergap tubuh Shuu. Tapi menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada harus berada di dalam rumah dengan orang yang sedang melakukan "itu".

"Kemana ya," tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Tak mau lama-lama berada di dalam pagar, ia membuka pagar kemudian keluar, menguncinya, dan memasukkan kunci itu ke saku celananya.

Ia berjalan mengikuti kata hatinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah jurang yang dalamnya tidak dapat diukur dengan mata telanjang.

"Apakah hatiku ingin bunuh diri?" gunam Shuu. Tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang berjalan ke ujung jurang, kemudian bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diri. Sosok dengan tinggi 181 cm

"HEI!" Shuu berlari ke arah orang itu, bertepatan dengan jatuhnya salah satu kaki orang itu.

Tetapi untungnya, sebelum orang itu terjun bebas, Shuu sudah dapat menggapai tangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Shuu menarik tangan itu dan membawa tubuh orang itu kembali ke ujung jurang dan menarik orang itu ke tempat yang lebih aman dan jauh dari jurang.

" _Hosh, hosh,_ hei! Apa kau gila?!" kata Shuu ke orang yang ia selamatkan. Tetapi bukanya menjawab, orang itu malah menatap lurus ke arah jurang.

"Aku…. Selamat…." Gunam orang itu.

"Iya! Kau selamat karena kutarik! Lagipula untuk apa ka-"

"Tch," kata orang itu kemudian memukul tanah. Keluarlah (lagi) perempatan di kepala Shuu.

"APA MAKSUDMU 'TCH'?!" teriak Shuu. Orang itu menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk jas panjangnya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku sedang melakukan aksi bunuh diri," kata orang itu. Keluarlah garis-garis ungu di bawah mata Shuu.

"U-Uhmm…."

"Aku minta maaf, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Perkenalkan, namaku….."

Shuu menyipitkan matanya ke arah orang itu.

"Osamu Dazai,"

.

.

.

.

JENG JENG *digampar*

Shotaku~ (Asano Gakushuu) dan Husbandoku~ (Osamu Dazai) berada dalam satu fic~

Seiyuu mereka sama pula~

Bahagianya imajinasiku bisa menuangkan ini~

*otak mulai error*

Oke abaikan kalimat-kalimat diatas,

Kairin tau ini gaje dan pendek tapi,

Mau ngasih fav/follow ata review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING : OOC, Typo, HUMOR GARING, tidak sesuai EYD, Sudut pandang gonta-ganti (mungkin), beberapa warning-waning lainnya, dan Ansatsu Kyoushitsu & Bungou Stray Dogs bukan buatan saya,

Bagi yang merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tanda panah yang mengarah ke kiri di pojok kiri atas~

.

.

.

.

"Osamu…. Siapa?" mata Shuu masih menyipit ke arah sang pemuda berambut cokelat tua di depannya.

"Dazai, Osamu Dazai," katanya kemudian tersenyum ke arah Shuu.

"Kalau kamu? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Dazai kepada Shuu yang tengah terbengong di depannya.

"Uhm…. Aku Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu." Kata Shuu dengan nada terbata-bata.

"Hoo, kalau begitu salam kenal, Gakushuu-kun," kata Dazai kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shuu.

"S-salam kenal juga, Dazai-san," kata Shuu kemudian menjabat tangan Dazai.

"Kau kelihatan seperti anak sekolahan…. Ada urusan apa kau disini malam-malam seperti ini, anak muda?" Tanya Dazai. Shuu menatap ke arah Dazai kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tidak nyaman berada di dalam rumahku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan, dan disinilah aku, bertemu denganmu Dazai-san," jawab Shuu. Dazai mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti kemudian menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dagunya, pertanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Oh iya, Gak-"

 _Kruyuuk~_

"Ah."

"Kau lapar Dazai-san?" Tanya Shuu.

"Ya…. Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Dazai kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau ke kedai?" tawar Shuu.

"TENTU SAJA! Ee…. Uhm…." Ke-antusiasan Dazai menghilang seketika.

"Ada apa Dazai-san?" Tanya Shuu lagi.

"Dompetku tidak berada padaku, tadi kutitipkan temanku dan ia menghilang entah kemana," jawab Dazai putus asa.

"Kalau begitu aku menraktirmu saja," kata Shuu kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah perkotaan.

"BOLEHKAH?!" Dazai kembali antusias kemudian mengikuti Shuu di belakang.

"Tentu saja,"

"Terima kasih Gakushuu-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan dipimpin oleh Shuu ke perkotaan. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan, sampai,

"Kau hafal tempat ini Gakushuu-kun?" Tanya Dazai memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja, aku tinggal disekitar sini," jawab Shuu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Dazai lagi.

"Ke kedai katanya…. Kau mau makan apa Dazai-san?" Shuu balik bertanya.

"Kepiting!" jawab Dazai antusias. Shuu terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan ke salah satu kedai yang sering ia kunjungi.

Shuu duduk di salah satu meja kemudian Dazai menysulnya. Shuu hanya memesan teh hijau sedangkan Dazai…. Hampir semua macam makanan yang berbasis kepiting ia beli :"v walau yang membayar Shuu dan bukan dirinya :"v

Shuu membuat muka shock-menerka-nerka apakah tubuh langsing Dazai dapat membabat habis makanan sebanyak itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, semua pesanan Dazai-pun datang. Shuu memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Dazai menghabiskan makanannya (kurang kerjaan -3-).

Dan….

Ya, makanannya habis semua.

"Nyaa~ kenyangnya~" kata Dazai kemudian menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Mata Shuu melotot. Yang benar saja?!

Shuu membayar semua yang mereka berdua pesan (tinggal bayar, 'kan Shuu Holkay/plak), mereka keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah.

"Jadi kau ada urusan apa di sini Dazai-san?"

"Aku seharusnya mencari dan menangkap seekor harimau putih ganas yang sedang berkeliaran disini, tapi rupanya ia tak kunjung muncul," kata Dazai. Muka Shuu memucat.

"Tapi tenang saja Gakushuu-kun, selama kau berada di dekatku aku dapat menjamin keselamatanmu," kata Dazai menenangkan Shuu.

"Kelihatannya itu cukup sulit, Dazai-san, dan itu bahkan bisa merenggut nyawa!" komentar Shuu. Dazai hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Shuu.

"Oh ya, memang kau bekerja sebagai apa Dazai-san?" Tanya Shuu penasaran.

"Aku salah satu anggota agensi detektif bersenjata~" jawab Dazai.

"Ah, itu!" kata Shuu-menunjukkan kepada Dazai mengerti apa itu agensi detektif bersenjata.

"Berarti kau memiliki kekuatan khusus, Dazai-san?! Itu sangat keren!" lanjut Shuu. Dazai tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Belum sempat Dazai memberitahu apa kekuatannya, tiba-tiba ada….

" _sruk, sruk,"_ terdengar sesuatu di semak-semak dekat Shuu dan Dazai berdiri. Shuu memasang kuda-kuda dan Dazai menajamkan indra pengelihatan dan pendengarannya.

"GROAARRRRRRR!"

.

.

.

.

Hae minna, Kairin kembali dengan fic yang sangat sedikit ini~

Kairin sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, sekolah, organisasi, mengasah bakat/ga terlalu bakat ding (nggambar :v), dan lain-lain membuat Kairin melupakan akun FFN berdebunya ini ;-;

Dan sedikit info yang sama sekali enggak penting, adalah bahawa sekarang Kairin gila Dazai.

Ya semoga Kairin bisa cepat-cepat UP lagi :3

Jaa~~~


End file.
